Jasmine (Gym Leader)
Jasmine (Japanese: ミカン Mikan) is the Gym Leader of Olivine City's Gym, known officially as the Olivine Gym. Her specialty is Steel-type Pokémon, and she gives the Mineral Badge to Trainers who defeat her in battle. She also appears in Sinnoh to give Trainers HM07 (Waterfall) and to compete in Sinnoh's Super Contests. History Jasmine appeared in Fight for the Light!, Throwing in the Noctowl, Nerves of Steelix! and Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. In the anime, Jasmine runs the Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City. She used her Ampharos to light the way over the shore, but when it became ill, she asked Ash to fetch it some medicine from Cianwood City. Ash and his friends retrieved the medicine and sent it back with one of Jasmine's young apprentices, Janina. Much later, Ash and his friends returned from the Whirl Islands and Ash challenged Jasmine to a Gym battle. In the final portion of the battle, Ash usedCyndaquil and was able to defeat Jasmine's Steelix. She reappeared in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port! in her HeartGold and SoulSilver outfit, where she was having a special training session with Kenny. She later asked Flint if she could battle him and he accepted. The battle resulted in his Infernape knocking out her Steelix. In her first appearance, Jasmine was closer to her game persona; gentle and soft-spoken. However, in her second appearance, Jasmine was markedly more confident, and even aggressive during the Gym battle. She made a powerful introduction, leaping from a cliff and gracefully landing on her Steelix. She was not afraid to take on Team Rocket, and was quite vocal in letting Ash know she wouldn't go easy on him during battle. She reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Pokemon # Magnemite → Magneton → '''Magnezone # '''Onix → Steelix # Ampharos # Togetic (×2) # Magneton (×1) # Raichu # Electabuzz # Jolteon # Metagross # Skarmory # Bronzong # Empoleon # Forretress # Mawile # Lucario # Klinklang # Ferrothorn # Excadrill # Corsola # Mantine # Rapidash # Slowbro # Blastoise # Scizor # Stantler Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is 鉄壁ガードの女の子. * She is the only female Johto Gym Leader that is not voiced by Megan Hollingshead in English. * Jasmine appears in the audience of the Contests in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald and in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Whitney and Pryce appear in the audience as well. * Jasmine is the first Gym Leader to appear outside of her home region in the games. * When rematched in HeartGold and SoulSilver, Jasmine's levels are the highest of all of the Johto Leaders, despite her typically being the sixth Leader; her Steelix reaches level 62, while the maximum of any other Johto Leader is level 60. * In the Gym Leader rematches in HeartGold and SoulSilver, she is one of two Gym Leaders to not have any items on any of her Pokémon, the other being Blaine. * Jasmine is currently the only female Steel-type specialist. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Jasmine's Trainer ID number is 26491. ** Her Trainer ID number is the same as an NPC in Generation II games who offers an Aerodactyl for a Chansey in Route 14. Screenshots Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Gym Leaders Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Johto Region Category:Harem Category:Flat-Chested Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles Category:Female